Terms
}・タケミカヅチ Hairandā: Takemikazuchi |Highlander: Takemikazuchi |- |Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa |氷剣・ユキアネサ Hyōken: Yukianesa |Ice Blade: Yukianesa |- |Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk |魔銃・ベルヴェルク Majū: Beruveruku |Demon Guns: Bolverk |- |Deus Machina: Nirvana |機神・ニルヴァーナ Kishin: Niruvāna |Machine God: Nirvana |- |Mucro Somnio: Musashi |夢刀・六三四 Mujin: Musashi |Dream Swords: Musashi |- |Interfectum Malus: Ōkami |斬魔・鳴神 Zanma: Ōkami |Killing Demon: Ōkami |- |Arma Reboare: Muchōrin |雷轟・無兆鈴 Raigō: Muchōrin |Thundering Roar: Muchōrin |- |Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros |蛇双・ウロボロス Jasō: Uroborosu |Snake Pair: Ouroboros |- |Phoenix: Rettenjō |鳳翼・烈天上 Hōyoku: Rettenjō |Phoenix Wing: Rettenjō |- |Lux Sanctus: Murakumo |神輝・ムラクモ Shinki: Murakumo |God Shine: Murakumo |- |Corpus Sepulcro: Requiem |骸葬・レクイエム Gaisō: Rekuiemu |Corpse Burial: Requiem |- |Nox Nyctores Causality Weapon |事象兵器アークエネミー Jishō Heiki Ākuenemī |Arch-Enemy Event Weapon |- |Nox Nyctores | Ākuenemī |Arch-Enemy |- |Causality Weapon |事象兵器 Jishō Heiki |Event Weapon |- |Sealed Weapon: Izayoi |封印兵装・十六夜 Fūin Heisō: Izayoi |Sealed Armament: Izayoi |- |Zero-Type: Izayoi |零織・イザヨイ Zero Shiki: Izayoi |Zero Weave: Izayoi |- |Sword of Hades |冥王の剣 Izanami no Tsurugi |Sword of Izanami |- |Anti-Observer Weapon |対観測者用兵装 Tai-Kansokushayō Heisō |Anti-Observer Armament |- |Ars Magus Armagus |術式 Jutsushiki |Magic Formula |- |Armagus |術式兵器 Jutsushiki Heiki |Magic Formula Weapon |- |Ars Armagus |術式兵装 Jutsushiki Heisō |Magic Formula Armament |- |Time-Killing Blade | Hihiirokane |Hihiirokane |- |Artificial Causality Phenomenon Weapon Artificial Causality Weapon |模倣事象兵器 Mohō Jishō Heiki |Event Weapon Imitation |- ! colspan="3"|Abilities |- |Eye of the Azure |蒼の眼 Ao no Me |Eye of the Blue |- |Restoration Ars Magus |再生の術式 Saisei no Jutsushiki |Regeneration Magic Formula |- |Zanki Barrier |斬輝結界 Zanki Kekkai |Shining Killing Barrier |- |Realm |心象風景 Shinshō Fūkei |Imagined Landscape |- |Phenomenon Intervention |事象干渉 Jishō Kanshō |Event Interference |- |Artificial Identity |擬似人格 Giji Jinkaku |Pseudo Individuality |- |Zero-Type Absolute Defense: Mirror's Edge |零式絶対防御『鏡合わせの刃』 Zero Shiki Zettai Bōgyo "Mirāzu Ejji" |Zero Formula Absolute Defense: "Mirror's Edge" |- |Hypersensitive Taste |超味覚 Chō Mikaku |Super Taste |- |Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate! |第666拘束機関解放、次元干渉虚数方陣展開、イデア機関接続、蒼の魔道書、起動！ Dai-roku-roku-roku kōsoku kikan kaihō, Jigen Kanshō Kyosū Hōjin tenkai, Idea Kikan setsuzoku, BureiBurū, kidō! |666th restriction engine release, dimensional interference imaginary part square formation unfolding, connecting Idea Engine, BlazBlue, activation! |- |Nulliplex restriction mechanism release, dimensional interruption imaginary number developing. Connecting to congenital border. Activating Tsukuyomi Unit. Restriction Zero released, dimensional interference forcefield deployed… Link to Boundary, engaged. Tsukuyomi Unit… Activate. |第零式拘束機関解放、次元干渉虚数方陣展開、固有境界に接続、ツクヨミユニット、起動。 Dai zero-shiki kōsoku kikan kaihō, jigen kanshō kyosū hōjin tenkai, koyū kyōkai ni setsuzoku, Tsukuyomi Yunitto, kidō. |Zeroth formula restriction engine release, dimensional interference imaginary part square formation unfolding, connected to the inherent Boundary, Tsukuyomi Unit, activation. |- ! colspan="3"|Events |- |First War of Ars Magus |第一次魔道大戦 Dai-ichiji Madō Taisen |The First Great Magic War |- |Dark War |暗黒大戦 Ankoku Taisen |Great Dark War |- |Second War of Ars Magus |第二次魔道大戦 Dai-Niji Madō Taisen |The Second Great Magic War |- |Sector Seven Board Meeting |第七機関上層部重役会議 Dai-nana Kikan Jōsōbu Jūyaku Kaigi |Seventh Agency Upper Section Board Meeting |- |Phenomena Weapon Dispossession Operation |事象兵器奪取作戦 Jishō Heiki Dasshu Sakusen |Event Weapon Dispossession Operation |- |Destruction Day of Reckoning Doomsday |滅日 Horobi |Day of Ruin |- ! colspan="3"|World setting |- |Azure |蒼 Ao |Blue |- |Remains of the Azure |蒼の残滓 Ao no Zanshi |Remains of the Blue |- |Abyss of the Azure Azure Abyss |深淵蒼 Shin'en no Ao |Blue of the Abyss |- |Magic Sorcery |魔法 Mahō |Magic |- |Magic Sorcery |魔術 Majutsu |Sorcery |- | |術 Jutsu |Art |- |Magic Sorcery |魔導 Madō |Magic guidance |- |Magic Sorcery |魔道 Madō |Magic teaching |- |Magician Magister |魔法使い Mahōtsukai |Magician |- |Magician Magister |魔道士 Madōshi |Mage |- |Magician |魔術師 Majutsushi |Conjurer |- |Exorcist |陰陽師 Onmyōshi |Medium |- |Time for Determination |決断の刻 Ketsudan no Toki |Time of Decision |- |The Beginning, 'Zero' |始まりの「０」 Hajimari no "Zero" |The Beginning "Zero" |- |Successor of the Azure Successor to the Azure |蒼の継承者 Ao no Keishōsha |Successor of the Blue |- |Demi-Humans |亜人種 Ajinshu |Human Sub-Race |- |Beastkin |獣人 Jūjin |Beastman |- |SS-Class Criminal |SS級の反逆者 EsuEsu-kyū no Hangyakusha |SS-Class Rebel |- |Trash |障害 Shōgai |Obstacle |- |Seal Order |封印指定 Fūin Shitei |Seal Designation |} *''XBlaze'' -- mostly Japanese names, only Els' and Kuon's name are written in first/last name order *''BlazBlue'' -- mostly English names, only Bang's and Amanohokosaka's clan name written in last/first name order *''Bloodedge Experience'' -- mixed Japanese and English names, mixed name order writing, so people with Japanese name have last/first name order, and people with English names have first/last name order *magic -- magician *wizardry -- wizard * -- * -- *魔 (ma) -- witch, demon, evil spirit *法 (hō) -- method, law, rule, principle, model, system *術 (jutsu) -- art, technique, skill, means, trick, resources, magic